Piton egy napja
by Lillia-hun
Summary: HP6 Spoiler. Perselus Piton egy napja. Kérve kérek minden Piton rajongót, az első néhány sor után ne meneküljön el sikítva – olvassa el végig a történetet! Befejezett. Kritikát kérek szépen!


Perselus Piton egy napja. Kérve kérek minden Piton rajongót, az első néhány sor után ne meneküljön el sikítva – olvassa el végig a történetet :) Befejezett. Kritikát kérek szépen!

**Piton egy napja**

Perselus Piton vidáman nyitotta ki a szemét. Hétfő reggel volt. Imádta a hétfőket: ilyenkor egy dupla griffendél-mardekár órával kezdheti a napot.

A nap besütött az ablakon. A párkányon madarak csiripeltek, miközben hálásan csipegették a Piton által este kirakott magokat. Még csak kora tavasz volt, most éledezett a természet. A tó mellett korai virágok bontogatták szirmaikat.

Piton boldogan mosolyogva öltözött fel. Még korán volt, hogy reggelizni menjen. Ragyogó ötlete támadt. Kisétált a kertbe, és boldogan, mezítláb ugrándozva a harmatos fűben, szedett egy nagy csokor virágot.

A kastélyba lépve minden mogorva szobor arcára tündöklő mosolyt varázsolt egy pálcasuhintással.

Az ebédlő előtt összefutott Minervával.

- Minerva kedves, milyen csinos ma reggel – duruzsolta lágyan a piruló boszorkány fülébe. – Önnek nagyon jól áll a rózsaszín, olyan kislányosan bájos lesz tőle…

Udvariasan kinyitotta az ajtót, és előreengedte a nőt.

A tanári asztalnál minden női kollégának kezet csókolt, majd átnyújtott egy szál virágot.

- Ezt miért kapjuk? – érdeklődte mosolyogva a könyvtárosnő.

- Mert bearanyozzák a napomat – mosolygott rá Piton tiszta szeretettel, minden gúny nélkül.

Reggeli után a bájital raktárba ment, összeválogatni egy kosárnyi bájital hozzávalót, majd a terembe ment, órát tartani. Még öt perce volt órakezdésig, addig egy romantikus dalt dúdolgatott.

Az ajtóban fogadta az érkező diákokat. Minden női diákjának virágot adott, egy-egy bók kíséretében.

- Elragadóak ezek a szemtelenül kusza fürtök – mondta elragadtatva Hermione Grangernek.

- Mis Parkinson, az ön mosolya sok férfiszívet fog még összetörni az enyém után – suttogta Pansynak.

Mikor mindenki megérkezett, a táblához ment.

- Ma egy szerelmi bájitalt fogunk elkészíteni, párokba fejlődve.

Beosztotta a vegyes párokat. Úgy intézte, hogy Hermionénak ne jusson pár, így vele saját maga dolgozhatott. A lány elpirult bókjaitól, és a sok helyes válaszáért kapott házpontok miatt.

- Most mindenki kipróbálhatja a főzetet partnerével – adta a diákok tudtára óra végén. A diákok lelkesen belementek a dologba, így hamarosan csókoktól volt hangos a terem.

Hermione bódultan nézett partnerére.

- Ön nem kóstolja meg a főzetet, uram?

- Szólíts csak Perselusnak, kedves – mosolygott rá a professzor. – És én bájital nélkül is a legtündéribb lánynak talállak téged – mondta, majd megcsókolta a piruló griffendélest. A lány nem tiltakozott, ellenkezőleg: szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot. - Menjünk ki sétálni a tóhoz – húzta ki a teremből a lányt.

A tó mellett kölcsönösen szerelmet vallottak egymásnak, majd fogócskáztak a Tiltott Rengeteg fái között.

Hermione eltévedt a sok egyforma fa között, és nagyon megrémült. Sírva nézte a közelgő ijesztő árnyakat. Hirtelen szörnyű fenevadak vették körül, már csak sikítani tudott, mielőtt az óriási állkapcsok közvetlen közelébe került. Szerencsére Perselus éppen arra lovagolt hófehér paripáján, lobogó szénfekete talárban, és megmentette a rémült lányt. A fenevadakat pálcavégre hányta, csak úgy repkedtek a varázslatok. Majd magához vonta a remegő, pihegő Hermionét, és ellovagolt vele a naplemente felé. Zsebéből jegygyűrűt vett elő, és a lány ujjára húzta. Ajkaikkal pecsételték meg szerelmüket.

Hamarosan egy tisztásra értek, ahol Dumbledore igazgató várt rájuk, ünnepi talárban. Mellette Ron és Harry állt, szintén mosolyogva.

A szerelmesek leszálltak a lóról.

- Azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy a házasság szent kötelékében fűzzük össze ezt a férfit és nőt – kezdte az igazgató boldogságtól elcsukló hangon.

A szertartás gyönyörű volt. A nászindulót madarak csiripelték el, a pár boldogságára ambróziát ittak. A szertartás után Ron és Harry szeretettel ölelték meg a boldogságtól ragyogó párt. Pitont külön is megölelték, miközben a fülébe súgták: - Most már olyan vagy, mintha a testvérünk lennél. Sőt, mától tiszteletbeli griffendéles vagy!

- Menj fiam! – ölelte meg Dumbledore is. – A feleséged már vár. Indulnotok kell a nászutatokra a Griffendél toronyba! Ezentúl ott fogtok lakni. Te leszel a Griffendél új házvezető tanára. Minerva örömmel átveszi a Mardekárt tőled!

---

Piton verejtékben úszva ébredt fel. Megint ez a rémálom. Szeptember óta vagy századszor. És egyre rosszabb lesz. Hiába, Voldemort mindig eléri, amit akar. Rémálmainak addig nem lesz vége, amíg nem engedelmeskedik parancsának. Itt már az okklumencia sem segít.

Piton tudta, mit kell tennie. Nem fogja százegyedszer is feleségül venni azt az elviselhetetlen griffendélest. És utálja a madarakat!

Igen, tudta mit fog tenni. Aznap végre megöli Albus Dumbledore-t.

VÉGE


End file.
